


Она

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Strangled
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Она смотрит на него. Мягко округляя бледные губы, она зовет его по имени, повторяя снова и снова.
Kudos: 1





	Она

**Author's Note:**

> удушение, упоминание неаппетитных подробностей

Она смотрит на него немигающим взглядом миндалевидных карих глаз, словно придавливает к месту, не давая ни малейшего шанса сбежать. Хотя куда там бежать — дверь за его спиной наглухо закрыта, никуда не денешься. Мягко округляя бледные губы, она зовет его по имени, повторяя снова и снова. Ничего больше, только имя. Она беззвучно зовет. Тянет к нему руки с короткими, неровно обломанными ногтями на длинных пальцах. Но стоит ему отпрянуть, вжаться в дверь, ощущая, как в бок впивается массивный замок, приходит осознание — это лишь иллюзия, пальцы не длинные, обычные, но они удлиняются и удлиняются, приближаясь к его лицу. Стоит отвернуться, смещаются чуть ниже и оплетают его горло мягкими и бескостными лентами — один оборот, другой. Сжимаются плавно, очень медленно перекрывая кислород, не дают вдохнуть…

Подскочив на кровати, Барри просыпается. Озирается, дрожа, но не осознает, где он и что происходит. Потому что вокруг темно, тишина прерывается лишь оглушительным стуком его собственного сердца, а перед глазами все еще стоит она. Не с багрово-фиолетовыми трупными пятнами по всему телу, одутловатая, распространяющая вокруг себя смесь запахов сероводорода, метана и аммиака, а больше похожая на свои прижизненные фото — не особо красивая, но миловидная, с ровной смуглой кожей и россыпью едва заметных веснушек на носу. Кейли Мэттьюз. Двадцать два года. Уроженка Централ-Сити. Студентка Университета архитектуры и дизайна Старлинг-Сити. Вернулась, чтобы навестить родных. Пропала через день после приезда, обнаружена спустя пять дней в одном из подсобных помещений Централ-Сити Кэпитал — самого крупного торгово-офисного комплекса в городе. В металлическом шкафу, предназначенном для хранения спецодежды. Раздетая. Задушенная.

Растерев лицо руками, Барри гонит от себя остатки вязкого и тошнотворного сна, тихо соскальзывает с постели и, не рассчитав силы, в мгновение ока впечатывается в кухонную раковину. Шипит на грани слышимости, на миг прижав ладонь к животу, и тянется к полке с кружками и стаканами, чтобы налить воды.

Вспышка боли проходит моментально, будто и не было. Синяк даже не успевает образоваться — не с метаболизмом Барри. Он хмыкает так тихо, как только может, достает самую дальнюю кружку и открывает кран. Пальцы немного подрагивают, но дрожь проходит в считанные секунды. И зубы не стучат о край кружки, когда Барри отпивает немного.

Нет, его не мучает сушняк. И дальняя кружка не самая любимая или самая вместительная. До нее просто нужно дотянуться. Налить воды. Выпить ее. Очень медленно и неспешно. И сделать это максимально тихо, чтобы…

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — заспанный и крайне недовольный Лен щелкает выключателем, и кухню заливает светом. — У нас проблемы? — Он прислоняется спиной к дверному косяку с видом «только попробуй сбежать» и скрещивает руки на груди. — Тогда что мешает тебе открыть рот и прямым текстом сказать, чем тебя не устраиваю я на твоей территории в твоей кровати?

Он не злится — Барри не раз видел его злым. Он именно что «недоволен», потому что Барри его разбудил. Надо думать, не в первый раз. Будь такое пробуждение первым, Лен начал бы с других вопросов. Не так ли?

— Ч-что? — не допив воду, Барри ставит кружку в раковину. Отворачивается, прячет глаза, чтобы не выдать себя. Пытается выиграть себе время, придумать хоть какую-нибудь внятную отмазку и не менее внятный ответ на заданные вопросы. — Ты меня устраиваешь. Ты отлично меня устраиваешь в моей постели и в моей квартире.

Тем более дело же на самом деле не в них. Не в их отношениях.

— Именно поэтому мы не спим. — Лен, шагнув к нему, поддевает пальцем подбородок Барри и вынуждает посмотреть ему в глаза. А потом, прищурившись, будто прочитав в глазах все, о чем Барри пытается умолчать, демонстративно переводит взгляд на настенные часы. — А торчим на кухне. Дай угадаю, тебе просто приспичило попить. В который раз примерно в одно и то же время.

Руки у него теплые. И весь он еще горячий со сна. К нему так и тянет прижаться, чтобы согреться и забыть обо всем.

— Ну… — Барри мнется, судорожно соображая, что стоит говорить Лену, а что нет. И в какую часть сказанного тот не поверит вообще. — Да. Это преступление?

— Так как специалист по преступлениям из нас двоих я — да. Я не отрицаю, заметь, что можно захотеть ночью пить. Но обычно люди ставят себе стакан с водой рядом с кроватью, чтобы не ходить далеко. И, выпив воду, стараются поскорее уснуть, а не торчат на кухне, в гостиной или на балконе по часу. К тому же не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз жаловался на мой храп, который мешает спать…

— Ты не храпишь! — вскидывается Барри.

— Я в курсе, — отрезает Лен. — Значит, и это мы отметаем. Вдобавок ко всему еще пару месяцев назад ты легко вырубался на всю ночь. За исключением тех случаев, когда мысли о чем-то глобальном или неприятном не давали тебе толком выспаться. Но сейчас мир в порядке, никакая катастрофа нам не грозит.

Слова Лена подтверждают догадку — значит, не раз уже просыпался и замечал, что Барри сбегает на кухню. Возможно даже, просыпался каждый раз. И молчал до последнего. Наверно, рассчитывал, что Барри сообразит поделиться. Сам придет и расскажет, в чем проблема.

— Откуда ты?..

— Знаю. У меня есть свои источники.

Кто бы сомневался.

— Снова Лизу подсылал к Циско? — Прикрыв глаза, Барри трется щекой о ладонь Лена.

— Она сама. — Лен моментально смягчается и притягивает его в объятия. Запрокинув голову, позволяет Барри ткнуться губами в шею. — Я не просил. Так что списать свою бессонницу на глобальные проблемы у тебя не выйдет. — И глубоко вздыхает. — Повторю вопрос — у нас проблемы? У нас с тобой.

— У нас не… — невнятно и почти шепотом выговаривает Барри, но не торопится отстраниться. Ему хорошо. — Не у нас. Проблемы не у нас. У меня. Моя работа.

Пусть и такое, едва слышное, но Лен улавливает. И лишь теснее прижимает к себе.

— У тебя проблемы в участке?

— Не… — Барри размышляет, прежде чем сформулировать нужный ответ. А в это время Лен ненавязчиво увлекает его на большой диван в гостиной. И заворачивает в плед. — Это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Или мог бы подумать. Я ни с кем не конфликтую. И ты же знаешь, я работаю с замечательными людьми…

— И продолжаешь увиливать от ответа, — дополняет Лен. Но и тут не бросает — лишь удобнее усаживается, устраивая Барри между своих ног, и откидывает голову на подлокотник. — Все, давай, колись.

— Вряд ли ты оценишь, но тебе бы детективом работать.

Лен не хмурится, наоборот усмехается. Но ничего не говорит.

— Это из-за одного дела. Кейли Мэттьюз. Вряд ли ты слышал…

— Находка, над которой ваш участок ломает головы уже не один месяц?

Вроде бы нечему удивляться, но Барри все равно удивляется.

— Откуда?

— Я уже говорил тебе, — с улыбкой, которую Барри не видит в темноте гостиной, но ощущает щекой, Лен поясняет, — Централ-Сити мой дом. А я привык знать, что происходит у меня дома.

Ну да, действительно…

— То есть ты в курсе про все текущие и…

— Нет, малыш. Только те, ответы на которые не лежат на поверхности.

Повторять про то, что Лен круче любого детектива, Барри не рискует.

— Она мне снится, — наконец признается он. Тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости. Духа не хватает сказать громче. — Не каждую ночь, но очень часто. И я понятия не имею почему. Мы не были знакомы. Не сталкивались по жизни. Я проверил — не раз пересмотрел всю информацию на нее, найденную полицией. Разные районы, разные школы, университеты, места работы и подработки. — И чем дольше говорит, тем проще становится. Горло перестает сжиматься от страха, и голос крепнет. — Ее семья не пересекалась с моими родителями или Джо. Она не была знакома с Айрис. Даже любимые места у нас в разных частях города. Она не заходила в Джиттерс, не посещала экскурсии в Стар-Лабс и абсолютно не интересовалась наукой. У нее было немного друзей, что в университете, что здесь. И в тот день родители были уверены, что она с кем-то из них засиделась. Не кинулись сразу искать и винят себя в этом. Хотя док Уорвилл, наш коронер, подтвердил, что погибла она в тот же вечер. Буквально спустя несколько часов, как пропала.

— То есть вам известно даже во сколько она пропала?

— А это самое… Мерзкое? — Барри не может найти правильное слово. — Ужасное? Она пропала из того же торгового центра, где потом ее нашли.

— Там на каждом шагу камеры… — моментально вспоминает Лен.

— Кроме одного места, — перебивает его Барри.

— Парковки.

— Бинго.

— А еще там охрана, и замки стоят почти на всех служебных дверях.

Лен «вспоминает» все уверенно. Барри не хочет знать, с чем это связано, но надеется, что все это Лен узнал не ради какого-нибудь будущего дела.

— Данные с которых поступают на пункт охраны. Да, ты все верно помнишь.

— И со всеми этими наворотами…

— Они умудрились прохлопать ушами, как Кейли похитили и как ее потом… — «протащили в подсобку перед носом охранников и запихнули в шкаф, не сломав дверной замок», — вернули, ты это ведь хочешь сказать?

— Именно.

— Все данные с сервера были удалены.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать…

— Удалены, — повторяет Барри. — Вручную. Кто-то незаметно проник в систему и стер данные.

— Системный администратор? Программист? Кто в этом центре числится?

Эдди предположил то же самое. И работал в этом направлении, пока не убедился в обратном.

— Тогда они бы точно знали, какие строчки данных удалять, — поясняет Барри то, чем неделю назад с ним поделился Эдди. — Так, чтобы вообще никто не заметил внесенных изменений. Так что да. Данные удалены, пропала она с парковки, ее сумочку через три дня нашел мусорщик в контейнере в соседнем квартале, так что да, Лен, можешь громко сказать, что из этого следует.

Он ждет, что Лен скажет то, что сказал Джо. Но Лен говорит совершенно иное:

— Она его знала. Эта девушка знала своего убийцу, не так ли?

— Других предположений нет ни у кого. Хотя Циско проверил ее компьютер — но там лишь университетские работы, а в соцсетях только ее друзья. Никого, с кем бы ни были знакомы ее родители. Все, как один, примерные дети, и у всех поголовно железное алиби.

— Но это ничего не доказывает.

— Доказывает, что она знала убийцу, ты прав. Перед смертью у нее был секс, док и это подтвердил. Но принудительный или по согласию, установить уже не удастся. Для экспертизы тело нашли слишком поздно, в подсобке было тепло, в теле осталось много крови, и ткани внутренних органов значительно деформировались. Даже по шее невозможно было определить — ее задушили, сжав горло пальцами или в захвате предплечьем. Док делает ставку на пальцы рук — у Кейли была сломана подъязычная кость. При захвате предплечьем она не всегда ломается.

А еще Барри не договаривает, что, опять же по словам дока, вполне вероятно, что убийца задушил ее руками, лицом к лицу, не только чтобы видеть, как она задыхается, но и чтобы кончить.

Сказать это у Барри язык не поворачивается.

— Еще ее тело стопроцентно перемещали. У нее мышцы затылочной области пропитала гемолизированная кровь, значит, какое-то время, сутки или двое, она лежала на спине.

Не «она». Тело. Он обязан говорить «тело». Но у Барри, несмотря на весь его немалый опыт, именно в адрес Кейли не получается так сказать.

— Мета-человек? — предполагает Лен. — Человек-невидимка? Еще один спидстер?

— Нет. — Барри не может покачать головой, но очень хочет. Но для этого нужно поднять голову и отстраниться, а ему слишком нравится так лежать — буквально укутавшись объятиями Лена. — Мы с Циско не один раз все проверили — датчики ничего не зафиксировали. Никаких остатков темной материи, действовал точно не мета.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты сомневаешься в моей компетентности?

— Не именно твоей.

Как вариант — Циско? Или полицейских в участке? Обидно в любом случае.

— Я даже… никак не стану на это реагировать, — решает Барри.

— Все могут ошибиться.

— Не в подобном. И не Циско, Эдди или Джо, — стоит на своем Барри.

Они проверили. Они уверены. Это не приносит облегчения или успокоения. И лишний раз убеждает в одном — убийца уверен в себе. И в том, что его не найдут.

— Значит, это действительно сложное дело.

— Преступление. И совершил его обычный человек. Тот, который точно знает расположение помещений, расположение камер, дверей, замков и точное время, когда его никто не заметит. Никто не запомнит. У него есть доступ к серверу. Он там работал или работает до сих пор. Каждый будний день ходит, как ни в чем не бывало, здоровается с коллегами, обедает с ними, пьет чай или кофе и наслаждается собственной безнаказанностью. Смеется над нами. Каждый день на виду у всех.

Барри буквально захлебывается последними словами и замолкает. В глобальном смысле он идиот, только что в порыве слабости разболтавший детали следствия бывшему преступнику. С другой стороны, он рассказал это не кому-нибудь, а Лену. Который не воспользуется его словами, чтобы причинить вред. Барри верит ему.

— Хочешь, я проверю по своим связям? — внезапно интересуется Лен. — Не факт, что это поможет, если ваш убийца не болтлив и нигде не засветился, но хоть что-то.

— А ты можешь? — Барри все-таки приподнимается. Такого он точно не ожидал.

— Почему нет? Поспрашиваю парочку знакомых.

— Я…

Но Лен зарывается пальцами в его волосы и возвращает голову себе на плечо.

— Сейчас пообещаешь что-то маловыполнимое. Потом пойдешь на попятный, предложив на выбор что-то из более выполнимого. Проходили уже. Я сделаю это просто так. Для тебя.

И, договорив, он не усмехается. Он абсолютно серьезен.

Барри верит в Лена. Он уверен в нем полностью и никогда не усомнится. Но каждое подобное подтверждение собственной уверенности немного выбивает его из реальности. И хоть после этих слов Барри не засыпает моментально, больше не видя кошмаров, но до самого рассвета ощущает абсолютное спокойствие.


End file.
